


What the Hell?

by The_front_bottoms



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years later, Angst/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parent Richie, Richie has a daughter, Richie’s daughter, Smoking, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_front_bottoms/pseuds/The_front_bottoms
Summary: Richie stood near his old high school, observing the students and the old rotting bricks. His eyes seemed trained on a girl in the front, she had her headphones in and dark hair in a bun. There was a cigarette in her mouth.“Hey, fuckface, I heard you were flirting with my girlfriend.” The girl merely rolled her eyes.“No, but I fucked your mom the other night. She was good.” Richie almost choked.





	What the Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie lived in mine because not even god himself can make me believe that he died. No. It didn’t happen. Neither did Stan. But they did fight Pennywise 27 years later. This will be set after the battle.

None of the losers moved quickly after the battle. They decided to hang around, remember their lives that they forgot about. Richie wanted to remember his times with Eddie, the things that made him fall for him. He wanted to remember everything. So did Eddie, as they walked towards where the old high school sat. Eddie leaned against Richie, due to his injuries. He was winded and tired as they finally made it.  
“You know, we could have drove here?” Richie mumbled as he looked at Eddie in pain.  
“Shut up, dickweed, this is more romantic.” Eddie replied with a snarky edge to it.  
So there they stood, near the old high school, observing the students and the old rotting bricks. Richie’s eyes seemed trained on a girl in the front, she had her headphones in and dark hair in a bun. There was a cigarette in her mouth.  
“Hey, fuckface, I heard you were flirting with my girlfriend.” The girl merely rolled her eyes.  
“No, but I fucked your mom the other night. She was good.” Richie almost choked. Eddie looked back and forth between Richie and the girl, noting the similarities between the two. The girl was average height but super lanky, much like Richie. She had a shit eating grin, wore thick framed glasses. The only real differences were that she was a girl and that she had bright green eyes.  
“I don’t think you know who you’re talking to.” The guy said, sizing up the smaller girl. She glared.  
“I mean, let’s be fair though, I could probably please your girl a little better than you. This fingers do possess some nice abilities, just ask your mother.” Before Richie could laugh again, the guy hit her. The girl fell onto her ass. She glanced up, wiping some blood off her mouth.  
“We will continue this later, dyke.” The guy said.  
“I look forward to it.” She mumbled, rolling her eyes. A guy rushed to her.  
“How many fucking times have I told you to keep your mouth shut?” The guy said, as he helped her up, “Are you okay?”  
“Peachy.” She spit.  
“Hey, do you need some help? We saw the whole thing and could report it.” Eddie spoke, making Richie give him a dirty look.  
“Nah, it’s nothing of importance. I’m use to it.” She gave a small shrug.  
“Well, I’m Eddie and this is my...” Eddie trailed off, looking at Richie. Richie trusted the girl already.  
“Boyfriend. I’m the boyfriend, Richie.”  
“Joyner. Pleasure.” She said, smirking slightly. “Shit, I’m sure Chloe and her whatever are going to be upset. Got to go.” She said as she ran.  
“Bye Tozier.” The boy called. Richie and Eddie froze.  
“Did you...did you say Tozier?” Eddie questioned.  
“Yeah, it’s her last name. Why?”  
“Richie Tozier is the name and doing voices is my game.” Richie said, still stiff and frozen. He looked zoned out, like he was barely listening.  
“I mean, her mom just gave her the last name of her dad. She’s never met him.” This made Richie freak out more, feeling the blood pounding in his ears.  
“Can we have her address? I feel we know her dad.” Eddie mumbled, glancing at Richie’s pale skin.  
“Uh, she lives over near Jackson street. Kind of on the smaller side for house size, some unkept grass. Should have a giant white truck out in front.” The boy said, nodding.  
“Alright, thank you so much.” Eddie said, as he grabbed Richie’s hand “Babe, now is when we need the car.” Eddie tried to snap his boyfriend out of his current state.  
“Car...right. It should be a little up the road.” Richie said as he took off in the direction, promising to pick Eddie up in it, since his injuries were kind of bad. Once everything was situated, Eddie started talking.  
“Richie, there are lots of people with the last name Tozier. There is a large chance she isn’t yours. The age doesn’t even match up. You left when you were 18.” Eddie tried to reason. Richie gripped the steering wheel and then loosened it.  
“I’m sure you’re right.” Richie started, “But let’s just make sure.” 

They pulled up in the driveway of the one story, White House sitting on Jackson street. There was, indeed, a big white truck out front. Both men could hear yelling from inside the house. Richie, feeling a sick worry take over his body, ran to the door and knocked.  
“No, we don’t want Girl Scout cookies and if-“ Richie looked at the woman. She was in her late 30s, blonde hair in a sleek ponytail and was tall. She was wearing a robe. Her green eyes focused on Richie.  
“Chloe? Chloe Blass?” Richie said, staring at her.  
“Richard, I knew you’d come here. I’ve been only waiting for 17 years, holy shit.” Chloe said, but she didn’t seem happy. In fact, she seemed pissed. But Richie became just as equally pissed.  
“Why the fuck are you here?” By now, Eddie was standing next to him.  
“Oh, well see, after you slept with me 18 years ago, I got pregnant. And you were no where to be found. So, I looked online and saw that your hometown was here. I had hoped you’d come back and visit family or something so I could dump this kid on you. But no.” She was cut off by a yell.  
“Would you just shut the fuck up already?” It was Joyner. No doubt about it.  
“What is happening in there?” Eddie asked, as he heard a crash. By then, Richie was concerned. He bolted through Chloe and the door, arriving into a spacious living room. Joyner was against the wall, being held by the collar of her white shirt.  
“Look here, I meant what I said. You can’t have a girlfriend. You can’t be gay. You can’t. It’s not right. I will throw you out.” Joyner’s eyes narrowed.  
“Throw me out then. I’m not fucking scared. I hate it here.” The man went to raise his fist as Joyner, but Richie grabbed him and hauled him off.  
“Richie, we literally just met. What are you doing?” Joyner seemed confused.  
“To sum things up in a short time, hi: I’m your dad. I had sex with your mom when I was 25 and then left because she’s a psycho. I never knew she was pregnant. I’m just as confused as you.” Richie said, then turned to the man, “Do not touch her.” He hissed.  
“It looks like we will be taking Joyner now so you have no more worries.” Eddie said, turning to Chloe and waving Joyner to him.  
“Good, because I was kicking her out anyway.” The man spit. Richie kicked him in the side, shutting him up. 

They arrived at the hotel, but remained in the car.  
“So, kid, tell me about yourself.” Richie tried.  
“Well, Chloe said I acted too much like you. Said I had a smart mouth that was bound to get me in trouble. Told me I was a faggot like him too. She said everything I do reminded her of you.” Joyner rolled her eyes. “Seems she isn’t wrong.” Richie went to defend himself but Eddie cut him off.  
“Oh definitely. I can see the resemblance. Especially with that Trashmouth.” Eddie said, laughing at Richie’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not 100% sure where I’m going with this, but we will see.


End file.
